1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to cooking thermometers.
2. Description of Prior Art
The invention relates more particularly to a cooking thermometer that monitors the temperature of roasting meat. Such a thermometer is described in U.K. Patent Application No. 2315126. The main disadvantage of that described thermometer is that the visual indication may be overlooked, especially if the roasting meat is behind an opaque closed oven door, and so the meat may easily be overcooked in practice.